Omnipotence is NOT Impotence
by Habit
Summary: Bad things happen when idiots try to defend their crushes. So was the case for Gaara when Sakura makes a comment in their classics class. But this is one literary typo that pays off in his favor, though it started out a disaster. MA MA MA!


**A/N: This story actually underwent a dramatic revision from when I first wrote it. I got the idea because of something that happened in one of my classes when I was still in college. Using the wrong word can be VERY embarrassing. I'm so glad that I don't make a fool of myself like this : /. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

"Now class, we are going to learn about the Greek Pantheon. Who can tell me how many Olympians there were?" There was a hush as the students looked around at one another. Sighing, the blonde haired teacher shook her head. "Did any of you do the reading for today?" two people out of the twenty three students in her class raised their hands. Rolling her eyes, she turned to the board. "Alright, since practically no one read, we'll go slowly. Who was the king of the Greek gods?" a girl with black hair and silver eyes raised her hand tentatively. "Yes, Hinata?"

"Z-Zeus?" she turned red when her classmates looked at her. The teacher nodded, a smile on her face.

"Correct. And does anyone know who the queen was?" A blonde girl with blue eyes raised her hand. "Ino?"

"Aphrodite?" Sweat dropping, the teacher shook her head.

"No, Aphrodite is the goddess of love. Think someone a little older." She was about to write the name on the board to help them when someone spoke up, contradicting her previous statement.

"Not necessarily older, Tsunade-sensei. In one version of the birth of Aphrodite, it's said that Cronus castrated Uranus, and threw his genitals into the sea and from the foam was born Aphrodite. That would actually make her older." Tsunade arched a brow at the young woman that was sitting in the corner of the class, not even looking at her. Instead, the girl was leaning over what looked like a notebook.

Walking over to the girl, she noticed it was actually a sketchpad. Irritated, Tsunade jerked the pad away and then stared in awe. However, the girl wasn't very happy with her. "Jeeze, sensei! This is college, not grade school! As long as I pass the damn course you shouldn't go around snatching my sketchpad!" Tsunade looked down at the girl before looking back at the sketch.

It was of a nude woman rising up out of sea foam, her hair trailing around her body tantalizingly. Her eyes had a 'come hither' look to them and the fact she was on all fours crawling towards land was rather suggestive. The girl snatched the sketch back and put it away. It was about that time that a red head walked into class, a blonde boy and a brunette boy following after. Both women noticed the instant change in the females in the class. Most were borderline swooning. The red head took a seat with his two friends in the only three seats left…right beside the sketching girl.

Jade eyes met forest green as the sketch girl glared. "Nice of you to show up today, Sabaku." The blonde teacher said and looked at his friends. "You too, Uzumaki…Nara." They all three just shrugged as the teacher walked back up to the front of the class. When she was back up there, she sighed. "I'm going to give you guys a chance to work on the project I assigned last Thursday. I expect some progress." The sketch girl raised her hand and Tsunade arched a brow.

"Yes, Sakura?" The girl narrowed her eyes on the teacher. She hated being called Sakura. It completely clashed with her personality and sense of style. Arching one pierced brow, the Gothic girl shook it off.

"We don't need partners, do we?" she asked and noticed several others looking at Tsunade hopefully. The blonde shook her head.

"No…you don't have to have a partner, but if you would like one, you may. Four per group, max." Sakura nodded and pulled her sketchpad back out. She turned to a blank page and started sketching. She'd already made the outline of a humanoid when she felt something hit her on the head. She noticed it drop down from her braids and looked at it. It was part of an eraser. She looked over at the guys beside her and noticed the red head was smirking smugly.

"What do _you_ want?" she hissed angrily. This particular red head had picked on her every class he had with her. Her first quarter she'd had biology with him; her second had been English. Now, here in her classics class, she found herself really hating him. He shrugged and lifted his chin, indicating their teacher.

"What's this project sensei is talking about?" Sakura blinked twice before a smirk appeared on her face. She turned in her seat, her back against the wall, and regarded him.

"So…the _omnipotent_ Sabaku Gaara doesn't know what our Classics project is. That's rich." She heard gasps and looked in front of her to see several girls with their mouths hanging open. One, a little brunette who'd been in her statistics class last quarter, glared at her.

"There's no way such a hot guy could be shooting blanks!" she said a little too loudly. The red headed male in question actually paled at this and stared in overt shock at the little brunette. Sakura, however, was cracking up.

She was laughing so hard that she had to hold her sides to stave off of the pain. She was swinging her legs up and down in amusement, the long black and purple stripped thigh high socks leaving very little of her pale skin showing between them and her black shorts. Her tight purple tank top was covered by black mesh that stopped mid forearm. She had black leather fingerless gloves on, her nails painted the same electric purple as was on her socks. Her black combat boots had wide buckles that matched the ones on her shorts.

Her waist length pink hair was in tiny tightly woven braids all over her head. Her left brow was pierced, along with her right nostril. She wore thin lines of black eyeliner on her lower lids and dark purple on her eyelids. She was also wearing purple lipstick on her smirking lips. "I said _omnipotent_…not _impotent_, you moron." Sakura cackled as the rest of class started giggling and chuckling at the situation. Sakura looked over at the still shocked red head.

"A word of advice, Sabaku: don't let Matsuri defend you…ever. She'll have the whole school thinking you're sterile." Sakura burst out laughing again and shook her head before looking at Matsuri once more, who seemed confused. She decided to explain. "Matsuri…omnipotent means all knowing and all seeing. Impotent is- how did you word it- 'shooting blanks'?" She noticed the brunette turn a deep shade of red, apologize, and then turn back to the teacher.

Sakura went back to her drawing, unable to keep from giggling occasionally. A note landed on her desk and she arched her brow. She looked up just in time to see the red head and his two friends get up as class was dismissed. She arched one brow and unfolded the note. The message that was inside slightly unnerved her. _'I'll make sure you know firsthand I'm not impotent.'_ She folded it up and stuck it into her messenger bag, intent on chewing him out for such a suggestive, not to mention slightly threatening, note.

She walked out of the classroom and was on her way to her favorite study area, the roof, when she was pulled backwards by a hand over her mouth. She was slammed against the wall of the classroom next door, blazing jade eyes staring at her. Her face scrunched into a scowl. "You have two seconds to explain yourself Sabaku." She growled as she looked up at him. He smirked and leaned forward, his lips only a hairs breadth from hers.

"You never did tell me about that project." He whispered against her lips. A sudden loud 'shhh' made Sakura stiffen. There was a class going on in this huge room? She looked around and noticed that they were in the walkway of one of the larger classrooms of the building, which had an overhanging balcony that was hardly ever used judging by the pristine condition of the desks and chairs.

She also noticed that there was a film being showed, which was why she didn't notice it was all dark in the room. She tripped as he shoved her backwards up the steps and she grabbed hold of him to keep from falling. She heard his chuckle and glared up at him. "Falling for me, are you Haruno?" he asked in a smug voice. She gave him a blank look.

"If you'd stop shoving me, I wouldn't be tripping, idiot." She hissed at him. He slowly pushed her further up the stairs and to the back of the balcony before turning and looking at the movie playing. It was a rather…risqué film, to say the least. He turned back to her and smirked.

"Such a smart mouth you have, Haruno. I'm going to so enjoy it when you're using it for something a little more productive." She stared up at him in shock. He leaned down and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. "You smell so good. I can't wait to smell you when you're dripping wet for me." He purred. He then shoved his hand down the front of her shorts at the same time he clamped his mouth over hers. He dipped two fingers inside her and circled her clit with his thumb. She gasped and dug her sharp nails into his arms, a whimper coming from her throat. He broke the kiss long enough to press his face against her neck.

"Better stay quiet Haruno, or they'll catch us. You know what will happen if they catch us doing this here, right?" he asked in a husky voice. She bit her lip and smacked the back of her head against the wall. He just chuckled and repeated his earlier question. "What's the project, Haruno?" he was trying to sound like he was talking school, just in case someone _did_ happen to venture up their way. He heard her gasp and then try to speak.

"We…mmm…we have to do…ah…either a paper over…ancient Greece or…something…artistic…" she panted against his lips. He smirked and used his other hand to catch the underside of her mesh and tank top and push it up over her chest. He found her gloriously naked under the two shirts.

"Damn, Haruno…no bra? Were you expecting some action today?" he noticed she dug her nails into him a little more and he winced. She glared at him, despite her crimson blush and passion hazed eyes.

"Air's broke…in my, ah…in my ap-partment." She started moving against his hand, making him purr against her. So…she hadn't worn a bra because her apartment was hot? He smirked…he liked that idea. He leaned down and licked one nipple and watched her shiver. He then licked the other and chuckled when she hissed at him to stop teasing. He then covered one with his mouth and sucked harshly on it. She gasped and reached up for his hair. "N-not so hard…asshole…" she hissed as she yanked on his hair. He chuckled and licked her nipple gently before kissing it and moving to the other. He gave this one the same treatment, minus the harsh suckling.

He curled his fingers inside her and felt her knees go weak. He used his body weight to pin her against the wall and continue his assault on her body. He felt her nails dig even deeper into his arms and knew he'd have lasting marks there. However, seeing the usually stoic young woman melting in his arms was totally worth it in his mind. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, sucking gently on her pale skin. He reached up and dug his other hand into her tiny braids until he had her by the scalp. He then pulled her head back so he could see her as he started vigorously pumping his fingers into her, wanting to watch her fall apart under his touch.

However, it didn't go quite as he'd planned, because her legs suddenly clamped around his hand, stilling him. He looked up at her and noticed she was biting her lip…hard. He knew she didn't want to scream out in the classroom and he smirked at her before leaning in to whisper to her. "I can keep you from screaming." He said in a husky voice. She looked at him with dazed eyes and he put his hand on her thighs, gently prying them apart. He then pulled his hand from her shorts. She stared at him, her mind clouded with hormones.

She watched him reach down and unbutton her pants. She watched in a haze as he slid her shorts down, her black and white rose and skull thong following close behind. She felt them drop down between her knees as he looked down at her and then moved closer and started rubbing her. She rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her continuously, occasionally jerking against him as he hit an especially sensitive spot. She bit her lip and leaned back against the wall, trying to tell him to stop and let her go.

She had just opened her mouth when she noticed his other hand was busy at his own pants. Her mouth snapped shut when she noticed him push his pants down just below his hips, his erection straining out of what looked like hazard sign boxers. Her eyes widened as he stepped up to her and then pressed her tightly against the wall. She was about to protest when he kissed her roughly and then pushed inside her. She screamed into his mouth just as there was a yelling and fight scene in the movie. She felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes as she managed to ball up her fist and smack him against the chest with it. She noticed his surprised look as he pulled back from her.

He was still buried deep inside her, but he was now staring at her in amazement. He leaned down and nuzzled her gently. "V-virgin?" he whispered to her. She glared at him and curled her hands up into his shirt, an angry look on her face. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have taken you like this…I didn't know…I always thought you were experienced…" he whispered to her. He heard her sniffle and looked down at her…at the shame and sadness in her face.

He kissed her face, kissing her cheeks where tears were rolling down. "I'll make it up to you…I swear…" he whispered to her. He felt her dig her nails into his chest and looked down at her. She looked ready to kill.

"How the _fuck_ do you expect to make _this_ up to me? You practically raped me!" she hissed at him as he held still, still inside her. He arched a brow at her and then rolled his hips, watching as her eyes went wide and she gasped, plastering herself against the wall behind her. He leaned forward and kissed up and down her chin before licking right below her ear.

"By making this something you'll never forget." He whispered to her. She reached for him and dug her nails into his shoulders as he rocked against her. He had to kiss her to keep her from screaming. He reached up and started massaging one of her breasts while he made short, gentle digs into her. He heard her gasp as the hand on her breast slowly crept up so that he was holding her chin and he explored her mouth thoroughly. She made a small whimpering noise that had him pushing into her more urgently. She gasped and he could feel her breathing getting shallower the longer he thrust into her.

He continued to kiss her as she slowly started responding to him. He could feel her inner muscles starting to gently clench around him and he knew she would be drowning soon. He hesitantly pulled his lips from hers and stared into her eyes as he gently filled her body with his. She stared at him, a faint blush on her cheeks now. It filled him with pride knowing that he was her first, even if it had started off on the wrong foot. He pulled her leg up slightly, just enough to change the angle, and noticed her blush darken. He could feel the pleasure building and a blush slowly crept across his face as he thrust into her faster and a little more roughly.

He pushed her more tightly against the wall, his head resting on her shoulder as he kept pumping into her. He felt the tingling sensation in his gut just as he heard her gasp and then jackknife. He hurriedly covered her lips with his, catching her sharp scream as her muscles contracted around him, making him groan in pleasure. He suddenly started shuddering as he released himself inside her, his mouth dropping open and his eyes fluttering up into the back of his head as she continued to contract around him.

His head dropped down onto her shoulder as he continued to shudder, filling her sweet clasp with heat. When his shuddering finally died down and the spasms of her inner muscle finally ceased, they were both breathing hard, neither looking at the other. Sakura's eyes were closed, her head leaning back against the wall. Gaara managed to lift his head just in time to see her open her eyes and look at him. When she did, he noticed there was fire there. He arched a brow at her as she glared daggers at him.

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you for this. If I get pregnant, I swear to God I'll kill you." She hissed and punched him in the chest. He chuckled and shook his head.

"We just had the most amazing sex of my life and you're punching me. Why do I feel like this is only going to get worse?" he chuckled as she blushed and then poked him in the chest.

"Because it is. You are going to make this up to me. I don't appreciate having my virginity taken against the wall of a classroom _while_ there is a class in session. You've got a lot of ass kissing to do mister." She growled at him and then shoved him. He chuckled and shook his head. Gently, he pulled out of her and then pulled his pants up. He noticed how messy she was and reached into his pocket for his bandanna. He gently cleaned her up and then pulled her clothing back into place.

He smirked at her and leaned down to whisper something to her. She blushed and glared at him, but said nothing. She turned from him and walked out with a murmured 'pervert'. He chuckled and followed after her, his head tilting to get a better look at her ass. He whistled under his breath and smirked. "I still say you have the nicest ass on campus." He told her after they were out in the hall. She arched a brow at him and glared again.

"And I still say you are the biggest pervert I have ever met." She said and then looked away when he chuckled and gave her a hot once over. He shook his head and reached out, pulling her to him.

"Fine. At least let me treat you to lunch." He purred in her ear, making her turn red. She scowled at him.

"Do you get this touchy feely with all the girls you practically rape?" she hissed at him and tried to push him away. He growled at her and pulled her to a stop, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her to him.

"I know what I did wasn't the smartest thing, but you can't say you didn't enjoy it." He murmured against her lips. She blushed again and looked away. He just continued. "And just so you know, I haven't had a woman in a long ass time. I was still a teenager when I did and I haven't had that kind of interest in a woman until you." She blushed even more and looked anywhere but him.

"Fine, whatever. Just let me go." She huffed. He didn't. Instead, he made her look at him as he leaned down and kissed her.

"You are the only girl I've wanted for a while. That's the honest to God truth." He whispered to her and then nuzzled her neck. She relaxed and shook her head.

"You're crazy." Was all she said before allowing him to lead her to the elevators to go downstairs to the local café.

* * *

"Next up, with an art exhibit, we have Sakura." there were a few claps as something covered with a sheet was wheeled forward. The pinkette sighed and shook her head, unable to believe that she'd allowed herself to be talked into this. She reached for the sheet and a blush crept up her face. When she pulled away the sheet, she heard the squeals of several girls and the wolf whistles of several guys.

Sitting on the center of a movable stage was a sculpture. It had three men and a woman. The woman was sitting up higher than the three men, her white body perfectly proportioned. She had nice, round breasts that were bare and some believed they could see the nipples. She was in a lounging position with a length of cloth hiding her pelvis. Her long hair was curling down around the rocklike structure on which she was lounging. She had one arm elegantly thrown over her head, slightly resting on her forehead, while the other seemed to be gripping the rock on which she was sprawled.

Almost on top of her was a male with short, spiky hair. He was muscular, but not obscenely so, and the look on his face was that of pure rapture. Several students giggled as they noticed that the area where his, uh, _package_ should have been was covered by the same piece of cloth that was hiding the woman's pelvis. That made several implications. The other two men had a net stretched out between them and appeared to be sneaking up on the entranced couple. One was wearing a short tunic and belt, the other just a simple cloth tied in a knot at his waist. All in all, it was a breathtaking piece.

"This is a piece I have worked on for a while. I call it 'Passion Dulls Omnipotence'." She smirked at the class then and held up a finger. "Not to be confused with impotence. It's very obvious that this character is very much not impotent." Several people chuckled, Matsuri blushed, and several people clapped. It was then that Tsunade started asking questions.

"What scene in Greek history would this be, Sakura?" the pinkette gave her teacher a dull look before sighing.

"This would be where Ares is caught making love to Aphrodite, even though she is married to Hephaestus. The two sneaking towards the couple are Hephaestus and Hermes." Her voice dropped and her blush intensified as she mumbled through the next part. "I used classmates as models, so it was a collaborative effort." The door opened to reveal three latecomers, all three carrying canvas that was rolled up.

Sakura glared at them and shook her head. "Bout damn time…here are my models. Bring the sketches up here so everyone can see how we put the sculpture together." They did as they were told and held large sketches up. First was the scene with the two net holders, which were now obviously Naruto and Shikamaru. The next sketch showed the single male that was hovering over blank canvas. The last sketch was of the woman, who was sprawled out and much more exposed in the sketch than in the sculpture. Someone raised their hand and Sakura called on them.

"I can see that those three are your male models…but who was your female model?" Sakura blushed and looked away, a scowl on her face. It was the red head holding the sketch of the naked woman that answered.

"Sakura was the model for the woman. She drew the sketches of the three of us, but I was the one that drew this sketch of her." Everyone just stared as Sakura blushed even more and then cleared her throat.

"Alright, that's our project." She grumbled and then threw the sheet overtop the sculpture once more. She shoved her hands into the baggy pockets of her pants and walked towards her seat. She'd just sat down when someone walked up to her. She noticed it was a guy and she instantly growled at him. "Fuck off." She hissed before he even had a chance to speak. As soon as their stuff was put away, the class was dismissed. Sakura sat in her seat, waiting for all the idiots to clear out. She'd just stood and walked out the door when several guys called out to her. She curled her lip and then started walking away from them.

They had just caught up to her when Gaara walked out of the classroom and noticed them. He walked slowly towards her and pulled her from the center of them and back against his chest. "Stay away from my woman." He deadpanned and then put his arm around her and walked away, her tucked under his arm. She gave him a fanged stare.

"I'm _not_ your woman." She hissed and shrugged his arm off. He chuckled and reached out, grabbing her hips. He brought her hips back against his and purred to her.

"That tart little mouth of yours says that, but your body says something else. You get hot every time I touch you and I can just smell your arousal." He teased her. She blushed and finally resorted to stomping on his foot. He yelped and she looked at him over her shoulder with a haughty look.

"Remember to whom you are talking, Gaara." She turned and started walking away from him. "And I'm not your woman." She said with a sniff and then walked off. He smirked and shook his head. She'd become difficult as of late…especially with what she allowed him to call her. Girlfriend was out, his woman was out, _his_ was out, most of the pet names he'd tried to use were out…now what?

He shrugged and followed her out with a chuckle. "Alright…_lover_." He noticed her stop dead and look at him over one slim shoulder. Something dark was gleaming in her eyes.

"Come again?" she said in a low voice. He walked up to her and kissed the side of her neck.

"Gladly. Find us an empty classroom and I'll be more than happy to." He noticed her droll stare and he chuckled. "I said alright." He couldn't hide the smile that stretched his lips. He heard her hiss and then she was facing him, her eyes burning.

"The _other_ part, Gaara." He could hear the huskiness in her voice. He'd never thought to use the term 'lover' on her before. Perhaps it would have a warmer reception than the others? He noticed the heat flare in her eyes before she reached out and pulled him by his biohazard sign tie so that his lips were pressed to her own.

He smirked and kissed her back, huskily murmuring to her. "I said alright…lover." He noticed her eyes darken and then she aggressively kissed him again.

"I like that," she purred and then released him as if nothing had happened. He stood there, slightly dazed as she walked towards the elevators. So…she liked being called 'lover' huh? He had no problem with that.


End file.
